House of Mystery
Author's Note: My first fanfiction on this Wiki. I've written other fanfics on other sites before, but this is my first House of Anubis one. Please read and tell me what you think. It's just what I think Season 2's going to be like, re-written with a few extra characters. And I'm also assuming Eddie's last name is Bauer. If you're curious, Mississauga's a city in Canada that I live in. You'll understand after you read it. And Gordon Graydon's a real secondary school in Mississauga. I'm too lazy to research schools in Toronto. Chapter 1 Hi. I'm Noel Bauer. I'm about to go to one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the UK. I forgot the name, but my brother is also going there. Eddie, the biggest player in the history of our old school, Gordon Graydon. Seriously, he averages 5 girlfriends every month. About 60 girlfriends in one year alone. And his girlfriends fly by fast. So, I was talking about the boarding school. It was extremely expensive, but being a 14-year-old genius and all, I got a free scholarship. Can't say the same about my brother, my dad paid thousands of dollars to get him in. He doesn't have enough brains to fill a soda can. Alright, maybe not, he was smart enough to get in Gordon Graydon, a school usually only for geniuses. The house I was about to live in was gigantic, with the name Anubis ''written on a gold plaque over the door. After the Egyptian god of funerals. The house looked extremely old, maybe Victorian, or even Elizabethan. Most likely Victorian, though. It had a gigantic lawn, stretching to the edge of the forest. Nearby was a building that must've been the school. A few people were sitting there. One particularly caught my eye-a brunette girl who looked vaguely American. I was raised in Canada ever since my parents divorced when I was three, but I still knew a few American cities. Maybe she was from Ohio? She saw I was looking at her and smiled. Then she looked at the Canadian flag on my messenger bag. "Wow," Eddie said next to me. "Can't believe we're going to live here." "For the next 10 months," I said, rolling my eyes and pulling out my laptop out of my bag. "The flight was so boring." I checked the time. "Ten o'clock a.m." He looked out the car window. "Nice place," Eddie muttered. "Yeah, obvious is obvious," I said, closing the laptop and putting it in my bag. The car came to a stop outside the house and we climbed out. The ground was smooth and worn from years of walking from other students, and it smelled strangely of a mixture of vegetables and cats. The smell made my nose wrinkle. I hated cats. It reminded me of the grey one Eddie had convinced dad to keep years ago. I was in charge of dumping out the litter, a memory that was never good. "Oh... you must be Eddie and Noel!" a Mediterranean-looking woman said, the second we knocked on the door. "Yes, I'm Noel Bauer," I said, my voice curving into my best British accent. Fake British accents weren't easy, but I could do a convincible one. "And that's my brother. Eddie." I pushed my glasses up. The one thing I hated about my 160-50 eyes were my glasses. They irked me in ways I couldn't explain. She let us into the house. The foyer was even grander than the outside. A staircase spiraled up to the second floor. Every piece of furniture in the house made it apparent it was from the Victorian era. It smelled nicer from the inside than the outside - spices and vanilla. Obviously, something was cooking somewhere in the house. The woman, who had introduced herself as Trudy, showed us around. I was rooming with two other girls. My brother was rooming with someone else. ''Thank god. It took me exactly twelve minutes and sixteen seconds to tack all my posters, take out my speakers and MP3 player, and organize my books. I would take everything else out later. When I finished, I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I only stopped when someone opened the door. "Amber, there's no other solution- oh, hi." The girl that opened the door had caramel coloured hair with dark blonde highlights. Her eyes were a light grey, like a rainy day with the sky covered with clouds. Her complexion was a light cream colour. She looked a lot like someone I used to know... "Nina!?" I exclaimed. "Noel!" she yelled. I rushed up and wrapped my arms around her. She still smelled like she always did - strawberries and grapes. Ok. If you're reading this, you're probably wondering how I know her. Alright. So, for 2 years, me and my brother went back to America to see our mom, of course after the big divorce. We went to school there during that time. So we went to the same school Nina went to. And I just happened to be in her class. Back then, she looked much nerdier. But that's not all. Eddie had a crush on her best friend, who I didn't like very much. So he actually asked Nina out to get close to her best friend. Two days later, he dumped Nina, saying they were "too different" and started going out with her best friend. And that also failed. Two weeks later, she got her revenge by getting lazer eye surgery and transforming herself into someone almost no one could recognize. "Is Eddie here?" she asked. "Yep," I said, rolling my eyes. She started blushing. "Oh, god..." she mumbled, staring down at the ground.